catsthegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Popular Machines (Ultimate)
Here's a list of most famous ultimate tactical machines, which are used in strategical way. Backstabbing machines The overall category for machines which purpose is to get behind the opponent and destroy it from behind. The builds always use boosters and most frequently Dozer body and Double Blade. Almost any wheel will work but most frequently very big or very small wheels are used, sometimes a floating wheels are also a good option. While being able to destroy 2 times more powerfull opponents, the machine has many flaws, Some bodies may not allow the machine to get behind, such as Corsair or Wild West Coach, Trombone Cannon can stop the machine, Shark Bite Jaws will catch the machine, Mortar can throw the machine off the stage, flamethower will set the machine on fire, which can destroy it even after flipping, Double Rockets and auto-rotating weapons such as Bearfall or Death Ray are still a threat to the machine, and finally, if gravity on All-Stars is too low, the machine can be launched off-screen. flip-over machines A combination of pushing-away items to make a machine that flips over the opponent vehicle, making it an easy target. The builds use Horseshoe to throw the opponent upward, and then flip it over using either Dragon Mortar or Trombone Cannon. many different combinations can be used, such as Sneaky body or Twin Mill body with big wheel on the back. There's never 100% chance that the opponent will flip, Christmas Sleight body are usually very resistant against being flipped, and any machine that uses Double Wheels in the back slot might also resist from being flipped, another risk is encountering a machine with the same tactic, as both Cannon and Mortar will become useless if your machine ends up getting flipped. Laser and Sprinkler This clever build is an easy way to defeat powerfull distant attackers, especially usefull in All-Stars. The Sprinkler stuns the opponent, giving laser enough time to fire and stun opponent's distant weapons and repeat the process. The build require a Frost Sprinkler and a Twin Mill Laser, other parts may differ depending on user wants, it's most notably used on Twin Mill body as it's low and raises attack power, some people also add wheels on the back to raise it's health or even equip the whole machine with slow wheels. These builds are usually very weak as both Twin Mill body and Frost sprinkler are very hard to upgrade, and adding wheels is a risky option, the machine is powerfull on distance, but vulnerable on close, as Laser cannot stun melee weapons, flipping machines can flip the machine, making it useless, and finally, the machine's biggest threat is the flamethrower. Coach, Flue, Sprinkler, Blade The machine works by stunning the opponent with Sprinkler and the Flue continuously, giving a very small window of time to damage the machine and enough time for machine to damage the opponent. This powerfull build include a Wild West Coach body, Flue, Frost Sprinkler and Ice Cream Mace. Sometimes, a floating wheels can be used on the back to make Sprinkler even more accurate, some people also prefer using Double Rocket instead of the mace. This build barerly has any weakness and ususally require a brute force to be destroyed. However, if floating wheels aren't used, the build can be voulnerable to flip-up machines, flamethrower can deal continuous damage even when the machine is stunned, the machine is also affected by All-Stars modifiers, as the flue may miss if the terrain is deformed, and sprinkler will miss if the gravity is lowered. Sleigh This build is commonly used by the best players, it's most tactical-proof machine that finishes it's opponents with brute force. The safest combination is: Sleigh body as it's safe and resistant against being flipped over with double wheels on the back to be sure, Freezing gift as it can throw flying vehicles off the stage, Double Rocket to destroy any Backstabbing vehicles and finally, a flamethrower against enemies trying to stun the machine. It's the safes build and barerly has any flaws, however, it takes some time and effort to make this machine powerfull as it requres parts, which are good only on high level.